


The Brooklyn Place

by thegirlwiththeplaidshirt



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine, The Good Place
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththeplaidshirt/pseuds/thegirlwiththeplaidshirt
Summary: Jake is finally meeting his half sister- Eleanor Shellstrop!





	The Brooklyn Place

scene 1  
Jake: Ames, ames, ames- look what came in the mail today!!  
Amy: Ok Jake, settle down. What’s up?  
Jake: [hands her the letter]  
Amy: [reads] Oh my God! this is incredible, Jake!  
Jake: I know right,, I have another sister who wants to meet up! I’m gonsta be a brother! again! and woah- apparently, a year ago, she had a near-death experience and so she’s determined to meet me, even more!  
Amy: I’m so happy for you, Jake.  
Jake: I’m gonna arrange our meet up right aw- [finishing the letter] oh noooooo, I have a bad feeling about this.  
Amy: Oh, babe. I mean, I know Kate was a nightmare at first but now look at how normal she is and how close y’all are!  
Jake: No, no, it’s not that. It’s just that- ok, this is extremely shallow and weird but- this sister’s name is Eleanor.  
Amy: Oh good God, Jake. Don’t tell me that just because Charles’ ex-wife’s name is also Eleanor, you’re hesitant about this?  
Jake: Well, yeah. I mean, Ames, you don’t know what she was like! She used to torment Charles and he wouldn’t ever be able to stand up to her and I hated seeing him like that. [almost tearing up]  
Amy: Look at me, Jake. That was a different Eleanor and this one’s a different one and if you don’t get to know her because of this minor similarity between them, you’ll be kicking yourself and feeling sorry for the rest of your life.  
Jake: Alright, Jeez. I’m doing it. right now. chill out. I’m telling her I wanna meet her. Chill, babe.  
Amy: Ok, great. I’m sure you’ll be glad that you did this.  
Jake: As long as I’m with you, I will always be glad. [kisses her]  
Amy: Now that you’ve sent the mail, I think we should-  
Jake: yeah. yep. yes. [Amy unbuttons his shirt and he picks her up and carries her into the bedroom]

Scene 2  
Jake: Ames-  
Amy: Jake, I know that you’re nervous but you are already a great brother and now that you’re going to get another sister, you’re just gonna get better.  
Jake: [heart eyes]Ugh, Ames. How do you know what to say, when to say, perfectly!  
Amy: [kisses him] Come on, we are getting late for the meeting.  
Jake: Relax, Ames. It’s not 4th Grade.  
Amy: Hey!! You know that she gave a binder clip to all the kids who came to school before time and [extremly proud] you know i won it everyday.  
Jake: I’m such a proud Santiago, baby!  
[Jake and Amy reach the venue]  
[Amy sees that the entire 99 is here and rolls her eyes at Jake]  
Amy: Seriously, Jake? You told all of them to come?  
Jake: Amy, Come on, you know that i was so anxious about this meeting and -  
Charles: and ELEANOR?! That name scares the food out of me. I’m gonna be there with my buddy all the while he meets her.  
[ Eleanor brings the entire soul squad to meet her brother]  
Jake: Hi, Eleanor. I’m Jake.  
Eleanor: Obviously, [points to Amy] it’s not her!  
[Micheal shoots her a disapproving look]  
Eleanor: Ugh, I’m sorry, Jake. It’s just that I’m nervous.  
Jake: [Awkwardly] No no, I understand, you’re fun!  
Micheal: Why don’t we all sit down-  
Amy: and order something to eat?  
[they all sit down]  
Amy: So-  
Eleanor: So, Jake, you’re a cop here in New York?  
Jake: Well, yes. Yes, I am. [smiles and gets comfortable] and what do you do?  
Eleanor: I used to work at this Sales Company but it was kinda shady so I quit.  
Jake: Wow, mad respect!  
Jake: Anyway, i think introductions are still due. This is Captain Holt, Charles, Gina, Rosa, Terry and Amy, Santiago-Peralta, my wife. [blushes and giggles]  
Amy: Hey, everyone.  
[everyone else just nods]  
Eleanor: Hey. So this is Chidi, Micheal, Tahani and Jason.  
Chidi: [at the same time gets a phone call]Excuse me, everyone! [and talks in latin]  
[While Jake and Eleanor continue talking, Amy fades their voices to understand what Chidi is talking on the phone.]  
Jake: Hey, Ames. Check it out. Unlimited shrimp for $19.99, THIS IS AN AMAZING DAY!  
Eleanor: Wow, I basically live for my shrampies!  
Jake: Oh, really? Why don’t we have a-  
Eleanor: -Shrimp eating contest?  
Jake and Eleanor: GAME ON!


End file.
